User blog:UltraTwilight98/Unico: Director's Cut
Hello! I am going to be on the Trollpasta Wiki. That doesn't mean I'm going to be done here, but I will be making some fanfics on the Trollpasta wiki. I'll post my own stories here in case they do get removed. I don't want to repost them, but I'll leave the exact stories that were deleted on my blog posts. Anyways, enjoy! UPDATE Well I guess I'm not allowed on the Trollpasta wiki. The story was removed (which was just stupid as I've seen a lot worse trollpastas' on the wiki) and I got blocked on the site for adding false categories and possible sock. I can understand the category issue as I did went a bit overboard, but the sock? I had no idea what they were talking about. Especially since I've never even contributed at the site till now! I can't even contact the admins about my block, which is just bull. I'm not saying you should riot at their site, as you'll just make it worse. I'm just gonna have to post my trollpasta stories here until we can sort things out. Story Hello. My name is Derek. And me and my girlfriend, Diana, live in a suburban neighborhood in Kansas City. What is important, however, is the incident my and my girl had with the tape that I will never forget... For those who don't know, Unico is an anime made by Osamu Tezuka. It's about a baby unicorn named Unico who is hated by the gods, and they want him to be in exile on the Hill of Oblivion. The West Wind, however, feels pity for Unico, and she hides him in several places. He makes friends along the way and faces many enemies along the way. When the gods do find him, the West Wind must take him back without even getting to say goodbye to the friends he made. Me and my girlfriend are a fan of this series. And for our anniversary, I figured I buy a special copy of the movie. After doing some research, I found a Director's Cut on it. The guy said he used to work as an intern at Sanrio and saved a copy of the VHS to be sold in the future. I bought it for $30 and thanked the guy. I got the VHS tape in about a few days before our anniversary. If you were hoping for something like "The tape was in critical condition and has scribbled and suspicious text on it", then your wrong. It was as if the VHS was just made in the factory. I showed the tape to my girlfriend and boy did she loved it! I didn't really watch it because I didn't want to spoil anything for her. We popped the tape in the VCR and pressed play. Oh boy, if I had done it over again, I wouldn't have played it... It started off normal, with Unico's introduction, the tune to Unico playing, and the gods ordering West Wind to take him to the Hill of Oblivion. The title screen was also normal, although the color flickered occasionally. At the time, we thought it was because the tape was worn out a little. We then see the West Wind flying off to the edge of the Earth. West Wind: No way in hell I am sending you to the Hill of Oblivion! It's too dangerous for a creature like you! We were kinda shocked that West Wind said the word "hell". Especially on a kids film! However, this was a Director's Cut. So I guess they wanted the movie to be for a more mature audience. West Wind: I'll leave you here. The gods better not find you here, or so help me! She leaves. Unico then wakes up. He is scared and confused. Unico: W-where am I? How did I get here? He was more depressed. Normally, he would've said "I'm... LONESOME!!!". But this time, he said this: Unico: THE WORLD IS RUINED!!! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! Unico cried like a baby. He was even more emotional, and begged for his mother. He then sees the castle. And we see the Devil of Solitude. He was even more disturbing looking, and he actually moved! D.O.S: Who the fuck are you? Unico: Watch your mouth! My name is Unico! D.O.S: Unico? GET OUT OF MY FUCKING PLACE NOW!!! Unico: Why? D.O.S: Because I am the Devil of Solitude, you dumbass! I don't like anyone else here besides my son! Unico: But maybe... me and your son can be friends! D.O.S: ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FUCKING MIND?!?! GET THE FUCK UP OUT MY FUCKING FACE BEFORE I MURDER YOUR HAPPY-GO-LUCKY ASS!!! Me and my girlfriend were shocked of the language that was used. We are Christians, and we couldn't stand excessive cussing! That's not all, the Devil pulled out a shotgun and shot at Unico! He defended himself by using his powers to decapitate his head! Beezle, the Devil's son, sees this and he goes crazy! Beezle: W-why? Unico: Because he could've killed me! I'm sorry! Beezle: YOUR SORRY?!?! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP!!! Beezle then punched Unico in the nose, giving him a nosebleed. He then tossed Unico at the water. Unico: HELP!!! I'M DROWNING!!! Beezle didn't care. He just stood there and watched as Unico drowned to the bottom of the ocean. Unico's last words were "Goodbye world...". At this point, my girlfriend wanted to call it quits at the movie, but I wanted to continue. I wanted to see what would happen next. If only I had listened to her... The scene cuts to the Devil's Scholarly of Maine. We see the West Wind is in a car, looking furious. West Wind: Beezle will pay for what he did to my love Unico... She opens up a bag. There is a Browning HP, Uzi carbine, and Winchester Model 1200 pump action shotgun along with what looked like millions of bullets in the bag. My wife informed me that these were the exact weapons used in the McDonald's massacre in San Ysidro, California. I got scared, hoping that the West Wind doesn't do anything stupid and dangerous. She put on a surgical mask and a Julbo Equinox Spectron Goggles on. She then entered the building. The scene moves to Beezle in the classroom with about 20 other devils. They were learning about the influence of Satanism in the 1970s. Suddenly, the West Wind comes in the classroom. She shoots Beezle first with a shotgun, killing him. She then shoots the teacher with the same gun, then goes Rambo on all the other classmates. We see the aftermath of the classroom. Not one person had survived the shooting. She then pulls the fire alarm. The students and teachers go out, not knowing what was going on. The West Wind shot every single person she saw. The gore and shock in the place was disturbing. My girl was crying uncontrollably. I tried to comfort her, but it proved to be challenging, especially considering the graphic nature shown in the scene. The West Wind then comes outside. She sees 2 kids getting on their bikes and trying to escape the madness. She shoots and kills the 2 kids. She then throws a grenade at the building. It obliterates the entrance, and the West Wind then gets in her car and tries to drive away, but the police catches her, and she is arrested. My girlfriend left the room at this point. I was hoping it would be over, but boy was I wrong... The scene cuts to the Maine Supreme Judicial Court. The West Wind is escorted to her seat. Family members of the victims and gun-control activists were there. Judge: This is a court case on the West Wind, who killed 37 and injured 12 students and staff in the Devil's Scholarly of Maine. She is facing up to life in prison. May the defendant speak? West Wind: (taking a deep breath) I don't give a shit of what you people say. Beezle killed Unico. I was in deep love with Unico, and I was hoping we would be in a relationship together. But NO! Beezle decided to be an asshole and drown him! He and the school deserved what they got! THEY DESERVED IT I'M TELLING YOU!!! The West Wind then pulls out a glock and shoots herself in the chest, killing herself. The people scream and run out the building, and the judge gets a heart attack. We see the body of the West Wind. Her chest was drenched in blood. I almost vomit by the look of it. The screen cuts to black. And I see the most disturbing image of all... The West Wind is seen standing there. She was looking at me. I SWEAR. She was staring directly at me. When I move, her eyeballs would move to the direction I'm going. Beezle was behind her. He looked normal, but it turned out he was a ghost. He looked so calm, despite what he faced earlier in the school. West Wind: You have made the wrong choice to see this film, haven't you? I didn't know what to say. It was just, odd. With all the craziness that had happened, I didn't know what to do. West Wind: I know you can hear me, Derek. I frozed. It was as if time just stopped working. How did she know my name? Was this... a haunted tape? West Wind: Tomorrow, your area will be haunted by a curse. This tape will be corrupted by the time this message is over. You will all pay for what you have done to Unico... The tape then cut to a blue screen. I tried to reset the tape, but it was all in blue screen. I guess the tape is busted. But that's not where my story ends. My girlfriend decided to go out that night. I didn't know why she was just gonna go alone at night, so I asked her, but all she said was "I'm gonna save the day." I had no idea what she was talking about. The next day, I checked the news. And what I read nearly gave me a heart attack. Today, Diana Billings had committed a mass shooting at the Blue Ridge Elementary School in Raytown, Missouri. The shooting had left 7 people dead, including Diana herself, and injured 9 others. It is unknown what the motive of the shooting was at the moment, but the police found a "Unico: Director's Cut" VHS tape in her car with a sticky note placed at the VHS saying "Today: SAVE UNICO". Category:Blog posts